


Free Will: An Angel Drabble

by emeraldlilie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Free Will, Gen, Heaven, Pre-Humans, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God has a conversation with the Angels before creating Humans, Gabriel has emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Will: An Angel Drabble

Gabriel sighed heavily, hand on chin as he peered down on Earth. Lucifer and Michael were at it again. Father and Raphael were welcoming home the last of the Garrisons. Earth was clean of Leviathans and Father had that twinkle in his eye that Gabriel so loved.  
His Brothers and Sisters beamed at Father as they passed him. Castiel was the last to return and Father pulled him aside as he passed.  
“I trust you to watch them closely Castiel, learn from them.” Gabriel looked up at the sound of Father’s voice. Heaven grew still, Father was speaking.  
“Is This done now Father? May we be at peace at last?” Michael, Gabriel smirked, he really had no idea how to read Father did he?  
“What would you have us do with the Firmament Father?” Lucifer, those two were so alike, no wonder they fought all the time.  
“I would have you watch It Lucifer, guard It and protect It. It is more majestic than Heaven and now It will truly thrive.”  
Gabriel perked up. He’d known there was a reason for Father suddenly wanting Earth cleaned of his earlier trials.  
“My children, you shall have new brothers and sisters. They will be like you and not be like you, they will not have your power or speed. They will live on Earth, they will grow old, and they will die, and then they will find a place waiting for them here.”  
Something new, Gabriel smiled.  
“I want you to learn from them, for you are so similar in ways that you do not yet know. They will not be obedient to Me or Heaven.”  
Gabriel nearly laughed at the collective gasp that escaped the Seraphs.  
“What are they Father?” Raphael stood passively to the side looking slightly confused.  
“Humans my child. Man and Woman.”  
“Why would they not serve you Father, surely it is a mistake.” Lucifer involuntarily spread his wings in anger. Father smiled at him.  
“Free Will. They will know they have Free Will and some will come to me and others will not and I will Love them all just the same as I Love all of you.”  
Gabriel could see the looks his brothers and sisters were giving each other, did they understand what Father was saying?  
“Surely this will end in tragedy Father?”  
Guess not.  
“Yes, there will come a time when It will End. When the Earth will be no more and all of the souls will find a place here, but that is an eternity from now. In the meantime, We will Live.”  
Gabriel cheered, others joined him and others smiled and tried to accept the idea.  
“Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, I would like to speak with you. I have important task for all of you.”  
As they moved to follow Father Gabriel looked back at Castiel and wondered why Father had singled him out first. What was special about Castiel, quiet and reserved, stoic and never questioning. What made Father go to him so many times over others? From the look on his Brother’s faces Gabriel had the idea that he didn’t know either.  
Free Will, that’s what Father called it. Gabriel smiled again, finally a name for the feeling inside of him, the difference that he felt from his family, and Father had given it to him. He wouldn’t be mad at him, or disappointed. Gabriel had a feeling that he was going to like these Humans.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first sentence thinking this was going to be Sabriel but then it went it's own way. I'm actually kinda pleased with it and hope you enjoyed it as much I did. Obviously this is before humans so Luci hasn't fallen yet, but I just get the feeling he and Michael never got along, and God hasn't left Heaven yet. Let me know what you think if you'd like. Reviews and Kudos are Love.


End file.
